


The Other Half of Me

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton's a journalist, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, He's engaged but then he meets Luke, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Plato's idea, kind of fantasy but only a bit, soul mates, soul searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As according to Plato, Zeus said you will spend your life searching for your other half. In London, just as Ashton's about to marry the woman he's in love with, a tragic near accident happens which leads him to find his Other Half in Luke, another Australian whose wound up in the capital city. Will Ashton follow his heart, head or the destiny he was born with? Lashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy in the Navy Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think :) - Mae

**_“According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.”_ **

**―** [ **Plato** ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/879.Plato) **,** [ **The Symposium** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1488719)

As soon as Ashton got in from work, he loosened his tie and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, put the radio on and paced to the bedroom of the apartment. It was gone eight and he was happy to be home. London was a crazy brilliant wonderful city, and what had started out as a six month work trip had ended up being two years of living there. Now at twenty, he had a full time job as a journalist for _the Independent_ and was engaged to be married. He missed the beautiful weather of Sydney and of course his family, but this city had taken his heart and now a person had too.

Ashton had met Halle, a pretty blonde Londoner through his friends at work and now, they were engaged to be married soon. She was fantastic but she had a temper. Still, they were in love and in eight months’ time they would be saying that in front of all their friends and family in an inner city church. Ashton didn’t know whether she was his _Other Half_ , not like it was written it should be, but you know, he loved her and she loved him and he didn’t know whether the whole Plato thing was even true. His wrist bore the shape of half a hexagon with intrinsic lines that stopped halfway and Halle’s wrist bore the mark of a half triangle, with three small squares in the middle. So what? It meant nothing. Just because they weren’t each other’s’ _Other Half_ didn’t mean they weren’t going to be good together. They had every same chance as every other couple, whether or not they were each other’s _Other Half._

Ashton drank his beer quickly, enjoying the fact that this was one of the earliest times he had ever been home from work. Usually he would be in the office until around ten, gone 2am on print night. He checked the home phone for any messages and found three.

**Your first message, taken today at 4:15pm:**

“Hey babe, remember we have a viewing at the Great Herald Hotel tonight at 6. I hope you’re in and hearing this. I’ll wait for you outside the front. Don’t be late, hun. Ok, bye.”

**Your next message, taken today at 6:20pm:**

“Ash, where are you? You’re not answering your mobile so I’m hoping you’re on your way here now. I’m waiting outside. Please hurry up if you’re still at home hearing this. We need to get a venue sorted. Bye.”

**Your last message, taken today at 7:01pm:**

“Where the hell are you? Because you’re clearly not here. Ashton, you better have a good reason…This was our last chance to look at the place for another fortnight and we need to get things sorted…I can’t believe you. I’ve gone to my sister’s since you’re not going to show up. I’ll be home later.”

Ashton winced as he heard her tone of voice. He’d genuinely forgotten all about the venue viewing they’d planned and work had been so manic he’d not even checked his mobile. He felt bad but knew he’d get an earful as soon as Halle was back from Tara’s - her sister’s. He paced back to the small kitchen and started to cook some pasta.

Ashton often thought about what he was doing with his life. And even then, as he stirred his pasta, he thought about when he’d asked Halle to marry him. She had been so happy. And so had he. But wedding planning was seriously stressing the pair of them out and on top of his job, Ashton was feeling a little disillusioned with the whole thing. He loved Halle to bits, but was all of this really worth it? Couldn’t they just rock up at a registry office and be spontaneous and romantic? Did it all have to be so…so _sorted_?

He remembered when he and Halle had first met. God, they’d been so in love. They’d spend hours in art galleries but the only thing he could look at was her. She was his masterpiece. But that was two years ago, and of course, he loved her, but things were different now. They weren’t kids anymore. And being married was going to be a big step and a big change for the pair of them.

Ashton remembered one time, when they’d been dating for only a few months and they’d laid down on a rare sunny day in summer in St. James’ Park. They’d lain next to each other, just on a soft blanket and were just holding hands. Ashton had run his fingers over Halle’s mark and spoke quietly when he asked:

“Do you not want to find your _Other Half_?” He’d asked.

Halle had smacked his hand away, lifted her sunglasses up onto her head and looked at her boyfriend. “You don’t actually believe in all that rubbish, do you? It’s just a part of our bodies, that we’re born with these…It’s like a birthmark. It means nothing.”

She’d lain back down and covered her eyes with the glasses once again but Ashton stayed in the same position. Of course he believed in it. Of course it made sense that the one you’re supposed to be with, your soul mate, your _Other Half_ had the other half of the mark. Halle had dismissed him but it was a reoccurring thought of Ashton’s. What if his _Other Half_ was somewhere here in this city? Or what if they were back in Australia where he’d been born? Or what if one of the times he’d missed a train or a flight was the time when he was supposed to run into his _Other Half_?

Halle was cynical but Ashton never disbelieved it. It was always somewhere in the back of his mind.

*******

At just after midnight, Halle came home, making her presence known by clanging the door shut and pacing down the hallway to her and Ashton’s room. Ashton was asleep but when she opened the door and noisily climbed into her side of the bed, he was startled awake.

“Nice of you to call me back.” She muttered.

“Halle, baby. I’m really sorry…I was at work.” Ashton started, sitting up and looking over his fiancé in the dim lighting.

“Sorry’s not good enough, Ash…Was one phone call really too hard? This is our _wedding_.” Halle had clambered back out of the bed now and stood up, looking down at Ashton. She was dressed only in a t-shirt and her denim shorts.  

“I’m sorry, ok. I’m sorry I wasn’t there and that I didn’t call you. It’s been super busy in the office and I totally forgot ok, I’m sorry.” Ashton really did feel terrible but he wasn’t in a mood for a shouting match, not now. 

“You’ve been so distant lately… Do you even want to get married, Ashton?” Halle asked sadly, glancing at his eyes.

“Of course.” Ashton could admit himself he’d been feeling distant but he didn’t realise she’d noticed. He’d just been thinking a lot about the marks that braced every body’s wrists.

“Then act like it.” Halle didn’t wait for a response. She just slammed the bedroom door shut behind her as she left.

*******

When Ashton woke up the next morning at eight, he had a quick shower and got dressed in skinny black jeans, a white button down with a skinny black tie and his jean jacket. His briefcase was still filled with everything he’d need for the day and his laptop was safely in there too. He quaffed his caramel hair a little before heading to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Halle was curled up on the sofa, her jumper acting as a blanket and she was sound asleep. A freelance writer, she worked on her own hours and Ashton didn’t want to wake her up. He made his coffee as quietly as possible and looked at his fiancé. Her arm jutted out under the cover and all Ashton could see was the dark mark on her wrist. He wondered whether shapes would haunt him forever. Maybe that was why he liked words so much instead.

Once he’d finished the cup, he left the apartment trying to make no noise at all and was happy once he’d gotten down the few flights of stairs and onto the busy streets and headed to Edgeware Road tube station.

When he changed lines at Paddington Station, the tube was delayed by a few minutes and he wasn’t paying attention to the people around him really. A man stood in front of him to his right, closer to the edge and Ashton didn’t think much of it. He looked around himself and saw probably the most attractive man he’d even seen. He was tall, tight grey trousers covering his long legs and a thick navy jumper over a white button down shirt. He was reading a large novel, a satchel over his shoulder. He read easily, bright blue eyes skimming the pages as they waited for the train and Ashton was soon hearing the familiar rumbling of a tube about to show up.

It all happened in a flash.

The man who had been in front of him headed forward towards the train too soon. He knew what he was doing. At the same time, Ashton reached out to grab him, as did the guy in the navy jumper. The guy’s wrist was exposed as they both caught a hold of the guy before he could do what he was about to do, what he had been planning to do.

Ashton saw the shape on the man’s wrist. He’d seen the mirrored version every single day of his life on his own.

The three of them ended up on the floor on the platform, away from the edge and surrounded by people swarming to bring the distressed man further into the platform. The train rattled harshly to a stop. There were a few screams and cries and people running to get help but Ashton hardly noticed.

All he saw was the man in the navy jumper. He slowly pulled back his denim sleeve and the white sleeve of his shirt, as they sat crumpled on the floor. The guy saw it and he froze, still holding onto the man that had just tried to take his own life.

They locked gazes and Ashton could not speak. It was quiet in his head despite all the commotion going on around them.

Ashton felt like he was shivering. All he saw was the blonde man.

All he saw was his _Other Half_.


	2. I Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Sorry for such a long time in-between chapters. Uni's been pretty heavy and I've had some shit going on, but yeah, hope you like this! Will be updating soon. Please let me know what you think!!!

_Holy shit_ was all Ashton could think. _Holy shit, holy shit_. The navy jumper guy turned his attention to the man beside them, the man who was sobbing, and the man who they had both stopped from taking his own life.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay...You’re going to be all right.” The blond said while everything was happening. Paramedics and tube staff were surrounding them now whilst other people were being forced to leave the platform. They helped the man out of the platform and soon, Ashton and the guy, his...his...Ashton couldn’t even think it. Ashton couldn’t feel his feet as they ushered the pair of them out and up to the open air of the station.

“I’m fine, honestly.” Ashton could hear the blond say but nobody was listening to them as they were both put into the back of an ambulance. Somebody put a foil blanket around each of them. Ashton guessed he was in shock. Shock of what he had just witnessed but also shock because, fuck. _Fuck_ , that was him, sitting across on the other side of the ambulance. His...

Ashton felt his body sway, he didn’t mean it too but he felt out of control of his body. He felt like throwing up.

“Are you okay, son?” A voice asked and Ashton turned to look at the paramedic he hadn’t even noticed who was looking at him intently. He’d been too busy staring at the blond who was his...

“I think I’m gonna...” But before Ashton could finish his sentence, everything went dark.

* * *

“Mr Irwin?...Ashton. Can you hear me?”

Ashton felt like he’d been hit around the head with a brick, and when he opened his eyes he was lying on a bed in a tiny white room, the sound of talking and machines surrounding him. He tried to remember what had happened. The tube...the man...his... _Other Half._

“You’re okay, Ashton. You collapsed but you’re in the hospital now.” The voice spoke again and Ashton pulled himself up to realise he was in the corner of an A&E ward. It was absolutely packed, people running about everywhere.

“How’s the guy? Is he okay?” Ashton asked the nurse who was smiling easily at him.

“He’s being treated. He’ll be okay. The pair of you did an amazing thing, pulling him back like you did.” She told him as she passed him a plastic cup of water. Ashton looked around; he needed to see the blond man again. He didn’t know what he would say but he hoped seeing him would clarify a few things. He would double check the mark.

But who was he kidding? He absolutely knew he had seen the other half of his mark on the wrist of the attractive young man with ocean blue eyes.

“Where is he? The other...” Ashton started. He glanced around and then he saw him. In the doorway stood the tall blond. He looked awkward as he stood near the entrance to the ward, arms crossed over him.

“Are you feeling ok? I just need to check on another patient.”

“I’m fine, honestly. I feel fine.” Ashton told the nurse, who smiled politely and then wandered past the blond and into the ward across the corridor. Ashton sat up properly, straightening his shirt a little and rubbing his head as the guy made his way over to Ashton.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed and for a few seconds, neither of them said a thing. Ashton couldn’t believe he was looking at his soul mate, his _Other Half_.  How often did this happen? How often did people find the person they are supposed to be connected to by something bigger than the earth? People cannot deny destiny.

“You feeling okay?” The blond asked, and Ashton quickly recognised the sound of a fellow Australian accent. Ashton could have laughed. All the years he’d lived in London and when he finally meets his _Other Half_ , he’s an Aussie too.

“Yeah, I’m...I think I’m fine.” Ashton said whilst the blond’s gaze flickered between Ashton’s eyes and his denim covered wrist. “I’m...Ashton.” He extended a hand and the guy slowly shook it.

“My name’s Luke.” The guy said. “I picked your bag up from in the ambulance. They forgot to take it with you when they took you inside.”

Ashton hadn’t even thought about his briefcase, he’d been far too distracted but now he was thankful as Luke produced the bag that had his laptop in and his wallet and everything.

“Thank you. Thanks so much.” Ashton replied, taking it from him and resting it beside him on the bed. “I...Is the guy going to be all right? They told me he would be, but...”

“A doctor told me that they’re going to put him into a unit for a few weeks...” Luke said, biting his lip, making Ashton notice the black metal of a ring in his lip.

Ashton nodded. He couldn’t process everything that was happening. One minute he’d just been on his way to work, and then he and Luke had managed to pull a guy back from the platform edge, and now, now he was looking at his _Other Half._

“Mr Irwin? We informed your fiancé of what happened when we bought you in and she’s on her way inside now.” The nurse from earlier interjected their mutual stare and left as quickly as she had appeared.

“I’d better go.” Luke started, standing up.

“Please...” Please what? Ashton thought. Please don’t go? Please don’t disappear? Before he could find the words, Halle was bounding into the ward, making a beeline for Ashton. When she got to him, she was in tears. Ashton hadn’t seen her cry in a long time.

“Ash, baby. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for yesterday, I was awful. Are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Halle spoke so quickly that Ashton could barely make out what she was saying. “You’re a hero.”

“Halle, I’m ok, it’s all ok. I’m not the hero. This guy here is...” Ashton said as Halle, still gripping him in an embrace, turned herself around to look at Luke who now stood aside a little, arms by his side now. “Halle, this is Luke....this is...”

“I’m Halle, his fiancé” The blonde woman said, extending a hand out to Luke, who shook it accordingly. “You’re both heroes. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Luke tried to smile. “I’m actually going to go...”

“Why don’t you come back to our apartment and have a drink or something to eat? Neither of you can go to work after all this. We only live five minutes away from here.” Halle offered. Her kindness was one of the things Ashton had fallen in love with her because of.

“That’s really kind, but I...I” Luke stuttered as he looked to Ashton, his arm tugging down his own sleeve.

“Please. I’ll feel so much better knowing you both are okay.” Halle said to him. “You both must be in shock.”

Luke looked at Ashton again, and the caramel haired boy nodded, encouragingly. Ashton needed to talk to him properly. He needed to see it, the mark. He needed to know the truth of it.

* * *

The three of them had taken a taxi to the flat, Halle knowing instinctively that probably neither of the two men wanted to take the tube right away. Ashton wondered whether he’d be scarred by this. He guessed it was far too early to say.

“Sit down, Luke, please.” Halle instructed the blond stranger as they got inside the flat. Luke looked more comfortable now than he had inside the hospital, but he was still a little on edge as he sat down on the nice leather sofa. “Would you like tea, or coffee? Or I think we have some juice...”

“Black coffee would be great, thank you.” Luke spoke softly, as he watched Ashton sit down on the sofa opposite him. The living room was rather large but Luke felt a gravitational pull towards the other man. He stared at him whilst the guy took his shoes off and ran a hand through his longish hair.

“There you go.” Halle smiled as she handed the pair of them hot drinks and sat down beside Ashton, pulling him into a sort of embrace. It was supposed to comfort him, but Ashton felt awkward sitting across from him...from his _Other Half._

They spoke for a little while, the three of them, Ashton and Luke recounting to Halle exactly what had happened – minus the part where they’d realised they were soulmates and when they finished, Halle took a deep breath.

“Fucking hell.” Was all she could say as she tried to grasp at something more eloquent. “That must have been terrifying.”

Luke simply nodded in agreement. “Thank you, a lot, for the coffee, but I think I’m going to head back home. I need to ring work and tell them what happened.”

“Of course. It was good to meet you, even under these circumstances. Here, take our numbers, just in case you need anything.” Halle told him, grabbing a post it note and jotting down both hers and Ashton’s numbers. “It’s good to meet another of you Australians...” She laughed and Luke kindly smiled, hopping up from the sofa. Ashton followed and shook his hand before Halle pulled the blond into an embrace. “I hope you’re all right. You’re welcome here anytime.”

“Thank you.” With another glance at Ashton, Luke was gone, the door shutting quickly behind him.

Halle pulled Ashton into a hug. A meaningful hug. One that really did comfort him now. “What are the odds of two guys from Sydney, being at the same place at the same time being able to save a man?” Halle muttered into Ashton’s chest.

“I thought you didn’t believe in destiny?” Ashton asked quietly.

“I don’t, but I believe in good people...and I believe in you.” Halle kissed him gently. “Let me try and take your mind off of the day you’ve had.” She smiled slightly and took Ashton’s hand, leading him along the corridor and down to their bedroom. She laid Ashton down on the bed, but all he could think about was his _Other Half._

* * *

It was 3:07 when Ashton felt his phone vibrate on his bedside table, and he was careful to untangle himself from a naked Halle whilst retrieving his phone and frowning as he looked at the brightness of the screen. It was a text from a number he didn’t know.

**Hi Ashton. It’s Luke...from today. I can’t sleep. Can you? Every time I close my eyes, I see him walking to the edge. Sorry for bothering you.**

It didn’t take Ashton long to write a reply.

**Hi Luke. It’s okay, I was awake. Do you want to talk? Meet me at the 24hour café on Craven Hill road.**

He patiently waited for a reply which came through in seconds.

**Ok. See you soon.**

Ashton had no idea what he was doing. What was he even going to say? He silently got up and slipped on some clothes, putting his wallet and phone in his pockets and kissed Halle softly on the forehead. He wouldn’t bother writing her a note. She was a deep sleeper and wouldn’t wake up before he was back.

He looked at her again. Her blonde hair sprawled out on her pillow, her features soft in the moonlight coming from the window. He finally left the room and shut the apartment door behind him very quietly, leaving his fiancé to go and see his _Other Half_.

 

 


End file.
